


The Grey Area

by fiveisarat (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dudes pay attention??, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost(s), Gay, It's all deeply unfortunate, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lightsabers, M/M, Mentioned Leia Organa, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Multi, OMC - Freeform, Obliviousness, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prophecies, Qui-Gon Jinn is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fiveisarat
Summary: Mars Carson is almost 13 years old and has never really had a home. Abandoned by both parents when he was an infant, he's made his living on Tatooine by scrubbing floors, washing dishes in bars, and helping Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin in his free time.Mars and Anakin are best friends, working in Watto's junkyard. But when a pretty girl, a droid, a tall man and a Gungan walk into that shop, Mars just knows everything is about to change. And maybe not always for the better.A story of friendship, love, betrayal, and what happens when light meets darkness.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It's early. The twin suns are just now rising, but I've been up for a while now. I had to sweep the floors of one of the cantinas late last night, and I didn't get much sleep, but work is work, and I have to do it. At the moment, I'm walking to my best friend Anakin's house to get him up for our job. We work at Watto's junkshop. Watto is a blue alien with weird little wings. He's a mean master, but at least I'm his slave only partially. Any money I make doing odd jobs, he gets half of it. That's why he lets me go. But not Anakin. He's not old enough for that. 

I knock on the dwelling door, and a few moments later it swings open to reveal Anakin's mother, Shmi. 

"Hi, Miss Skywalker!" I smile at her.

She returns my expression and says, "Ani will be out in a moment. He's tinkering." Her eyes are happy today, and I know she's proud of Anakin and what he can do. We all are. Anakin's a whiz at fixing things, and inventing them, too. Miss Skywalker and I both know he'll go places. And speaking of Anakin, there he is- he's bounding out of the house with a broad smile on his face. 

I shift my little pack to rest on my other shoulder and ask, "You ready to go, Ani?" 

"Yeah," he says excitedly. "Did I tell you about the new things I added to my podracer?"

"I don't think so," I say, waving to his mother and letting him ramble about his project. It's no surprise he took to podracing as quickly as he did- he's impulsive and loves the rush that the racing gives him. And as long as he isn't hurt, I support that. 

Me? I've never been a real impulsive sort of person. Where Anakin is excited and passionate, I'm more calm and mellow. When he focuses on the future and what _could_ be, I tend to fixate on the present, and what's actually happening. But today, today I think, is different. There's something about today, that I can't quite place. It's _different_. 

"Anakin," I say, cutting him off. He looks expectantly up at me. "D'you think something's going to happen today? Does it feel different to you?" 

He squints a little, trying to make up his mind. "I don't know," he says inconclusively. "It feels off, though. I think you're right." 

"Well, it can't be too bad," I shrug. "Come on, slowpoke, we're almost there!" 

"Race ya!" Anakin shouts, grinning, and he takes off across the sand. 

"You cheat!" I call, starting to run after him. He ends up beating me, skidding across the threshold to the shop before me. "You only won because you cheated," I say, mock offense lacing my tone. 

He giggles. "Did not." 

"Did too." 

"Did not-" 

"Hey!" Watto shouts. "Get to work! Before I feed you to the banthas!" 

I laugh quietly and drop my pack, grabbing a broom from where it rests against the wall. I start to sweep the floor bare of sand and dust. 

"You, Skywalker, the vaporizer's broken," Watto barks at Anakin. 

"I can fix it!" he says, excitedly picks up a few tools and dashes out to where the vaporizer is. Watto just snorts and heads to the back of the place. Going to put his feet up, I'm sure. 

The floor is swept, and I look around for other things to do. There's a tiny little droid sat in the corner. It beeps at me loudly. 

"Oh, hi," I grin. "You must be new." I crouch down to get a better look at it. "Wow, a working MSE-6! Usually when they show up here they're in a million pieces. Did you pretend you were broken?" It chirps at me. "Okay. Well, he let you go for now. He's going to want you in pieces, though, when he sees you again." I think for a moment and grin wickedly. " _If_ he sees you again." Another happy beep. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna get you outta here," I say. "Keep quiet, though. Watto's gonna know you're leaving and then I'll never hear the end of it." I slip out to where Anakin's busy tinkering with something else. "Hey, Ani," I whisper. He turns and sees the droid at my feet. 

"Whoa, a MSE-6?" He breathes. 

"Yeah. We gotta get it out of here, though, it pretended it was broken." 

"But if Watto sees it-" Anakin completes my thought. 

"So we have to get it somewhere else," I decide. 

"I'll keep watch, you get it to the plaza," Anakin says. 

"Sounds good," I nod. "You tell Watto if he notices I'm not back, tell him I went to take a leak, okay?" 

"Sure," Anakin says, and I scoop the droid up and under my arm. It lets out a wild beep. 

"Hey, shh," I mutter. "We'll never get you safe if you start panicking." It beeps again, softer, and I nod. "Good." I'm out of Watto's in an instant, dashing around people and speeders with the droid. I come to a secluded corner in the junk dealer plaza and put it down. 

"Alright," I say breathlessly. "You can find a ship here, or at least nearby. Get off'a Tatooine, you hear? It's not a good place for nice droids like you." It whistles happily at me. "You're welcome, little guy. Go on now." It _whirr_ s and shoots away. I smile. 

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers," I hear a man say, and my head jerks up to see who's spoken. The rest of the noise- the cursing and yelling of stall owners, the shouts of desert kids- fades around me and I can only hear the man's deep, smooth voice. 

When I set eyes on the group, I know they are the different thing I'd felt before. I can't tell you how I know, I just _know_. They are two humans, a pretty girl with brown hair, a tall man in beige robes, with long brown hair and a beard, a Gungan, and an astromech droid, an R2 unit. I deliberately put myself in their path. 

"Smaller dealer, huh?" I flash my most charming grin, the one that gets the old ladies in the market to giggle and give me free food sometimes. "I know a place. Come on, we're really close." I don't wait for them and start walking back to Watto's. 

"Hey!" I call into the shop. Watto flies out of the back soon enough, pulls back his hand and boxes my ears. 

"Missa ollut poiga?" He snaps. _Where were you?_

"Meni vodon doona," I reply ( _Taking a leak_ ). I switch back to English- "But look, while I was out there I found customers!" 

Watto fixes me with a look, and turns to the little group. "Hi chuba da naga?" _What do you want?_ he asks.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," the tall man replies. I slink off to sit on the counter by the far right wall, watching them talk. 

"Ah yes. Ah yes, Nubian. We have lots of that. What kind'a junk?" Then the blue alien calls, "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!" _Boy! Get in here now!_ He's talking to Anakin, who dashes out moments later. He looks way more dirty than he did this morning. What has he been doing? But then, he always had a talent for coming out of things looking disheveled and covered in dirt. Miss Skywalker complains about it all the time. Watto raises a hand and I see Anakin flinch, and flinch hard. I close my eyes. Watto won't hit him in front of customers. I can't lose my cool and end up beating Watto to a pulp. 

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" he demands. _What took you so long?_

"The droid has a read-out of what I need," the man says. 

"Mel tassa cho-passa..." Anakin starts. _I was cleaning the bin, like you said._

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya." _Never mind. Watch the store._ "Me dwana no bata." _I've got some selling to do here._ He glares hard at me, as if to say _make sure he does it right_ , and turns back to the tall man.

"So," and he draws out the vowel, his slimy, cozying-up-to-customers voice in full effect, although the man doesn't look too impressed. "Let me take a'thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." 

The R2 droid and the tall man follow Watto towards the junkyard, leaving us with the pretty girl and the Gungan. Said Gungan picks up a part, trying to figure out what it does, and the tall man takes it out of his hand and puts it back. 

"Don't touch anything," he says, voice low and authoritative. When his back is turned the Gungan sticks his long tongue out and makes a face. I smother my giggle. And that's when I look over at Anakin, who is sitting on the counter a few feet away, pretending to clean a different part. Actually, he's staring at the girl. And I don't blame him- she's probably the prettiest person I've ever seen. You don't see _pretty_ on Tatooine a lot. She's a little embarrassed, I can tell, but she shoots Anakin an amused smile and he lights up. 

"Are you an angel?" he asks suddenly. 

"What?" she asks, and her voice is just as pretty. Higher pitched than the old ladies with the scratchy voices in the plaza, light, and almost sing-song.

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry," Anakin says matter-of-factly.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" the girl asks.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here," Anakin says. "I'm a pilot, y'know. And one day? I'm gonna fly away from this place." I keep one eye on the Gungan just in case and let Anakin try and impress the girl. 

"You're a pilot?" she asks. 

"Mhm!" Anakin says. "All my life." 

"How long have you been here?" the girl asks. She has a lot of questions. 

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces." 

"You're...a slave?" she asks, voice concerned. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. How does she not know? Do we look like Watto's kids to her? Any kid who isn't the kid of somebody important is a slave. Or gets kidnapped by Jawas. 

"I am a person! And my name is Anakin," he says testily. I sit up, drawing my legs up and folding them under me, deciding if I should intervene.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me," she looks around, taking in her dirty, dusty surroundings. It's quiet for a moment, and then the Gungan- why did I take my eyes off him? The Gungan pushes the nose on a tiny droid and it turns on, sprouting its arms and legs and jumping about, running all over the place. He tries to chase after it but it's too fast. When he does catch the droid, he notices everyone staring at him and looks back at it.

"Hey," I call, and everyone's eyes turn to me. "Hit the nose." 

The Gungan does, and the arms and legs retract, and it turns off, clattering to the floor. The girl lets out a little laugh, and Anakin and I join in. 

"Are you a slave too?" The girl asks, and then looks quickly at Anakin and starts over. "Are you a slave?" 

"Yep," I say, popping the _p_ at the end. 

"Only part-time though. He's got jobs for real money," Anakin adds. 

"And Watto gets half'a that," I snort. 

"What's your name?" she inquires.

"Mars," I say with a smile. Anakin launches into a story, one I've heard a few times, so I settle back down against the wall and watch through half-lidded eyes.

"Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things," he boasts. And at the same time, the Gungan pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they start to all fall over. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. Anakin and the pretty girl don't seem to notice. I'm too tired to deal with this guy, and it's pretty funny, so I think it's worth it to let him flounder like he is.

The tall, bearded man hurries into the shop just then, followed by the R2. 

**"** We're leaving," he says quickly, and looks at the Gungan. "Jar Jar?"

The Gungan, Jar Jar, accidentally drops the parts he was trying to hold on to. The pretty girl looks back at us, but mostly at Anakin.

 **"** I'm glad to have met you," she says quietly, and turns away. Anakin looks disappointed as she leaves. 

"I was glad to meet you too," he mumbles. 

"Hey, cheer up, my man," I say after a few seconds. "I think she liked you better'n me."

"Everybody likes me better than you," he snorts.

I fake a gasp. "The _lies_!" 

Watto comes back into the shop, shaking his head. "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia." _Outlanders! They think they know everything._

Anakin shrugs and says, "La lova num botaffa." _They seemed nice to me_. I tense. Watto doesn't like us talking back. 

"Fweepa niaga," he says. "Tolpa da bunky dunko." _Clean the racks. Then you can go home._

Anakin lets out a whoop and dashes outside to do the job. I'm slower, sliding off the counter and walking out to the racks. It's a pretty easy job with the two of us, and we're done quickly enough. I scoop up my pack and we head out, back into the plaza. 

"Look, there they are! The people from before!" Anakin points out excitedly. Jar Jar is getting throttled by Sebulba, a racer, much to the tall man's chagrin. Anakin charges over before I can stop him and speaks loudly up to Sebulba. 

"Chesko Sebulba... Cha pooka uman geesa. Matesa ratico ponipa chop chowa." _Careful, Sebulba... He's a big time outlander... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again._

Sebulba stops and turns to Anakin.

"Nic me chouwa wimo noke maka noke. Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." _Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now._ He turns away, and I step up. 

"Eh, chee bana do mullee re." _Yeah, it'd be a shame if you had to pay for him._ It's a risky move, but Sebulba just glares. We've won.

I see the tall bearded man, the droid and the girl approach us as Sebulba stalks off in a huff. 

"Hi!" Anakin chirps at them.

"Hi there," the bearded man says.

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug," Anakin looks over at Jar Jar. 

"An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba," I drawl. 

"Mesa haten crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten," Jar Jar says. I don't even have the energy to decipher that. 

"Nevertheless, the boy is right, you were heading for trouble. Thanks, my young friend," the bearded man says, smiling down at Anakin. The girl turns and smiles at Ani too, and he smiles back. We start walking down the crowded street.

"But... but... mesa doen nutteen!" Jar Jar says. Nobody really pays attention. 

"Show 'em Jira's stand," I whisper to Anakin, who looks up and nods. 

"Here, you'll like these pallies," Anakin says, steering the others over to old Jira's fruit stand. 

"Thank you," the man puts them in a little pouch under his poncho. When he lifts it up, he reveals, just for a second, a flash of metal. My stomach twists. I don't think that's what I think it is, but it looks enough like one... 

"Oh, my bones are aching," Jira says with a groan, cutting off my train of thought. "Storm's coming up, Ani, Mars. You better get home quick." 

"Do you have shelter?" Ani looks up at the man.

"We'll head back to our ship," he decides.

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts," the girl replies.

I shake my head. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are really dangerous."

"Come on! I'll take you to my place," Anakin interjects with a solution. I nod, and they follow us as we walk down the suddenly windy street. I hear the droid whistling as we go. It gets real windy, and real sandy, real fast, and Anakin ducks into the doorway of his house. I palm the door open and let everyone in.

"Mom!" Anakin calls. "Mom! I'm home!" 

"Dissen cozy," Jar Jar mumbles.

Miss Skywalker walks into the room and startles at seeing so many people in her living room. 

"These are my friends, Mom," Anakin says, gesturing to the group. "And Mars is here too." 

"Hi, ma'am," I say, lifting my hand to say hello.

"Hidoe!" Jar Jar chirps before she can say anything. The R2 lets out a little beep.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the tall man says to Miss Skywalker. She nods. 

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Ani asks the girl.

"Your son and his friend were kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon explains.

"Come on! I'll show you Threepio!" Anakin grabs the girl's hand and dashes off to his room, where he tinkers with his droids. Especially the one he's building to help Miss Skywalker, C3P0. The R2 unit follows. 

Miss Skywalker gets introductions from all of the group- Qui-Gon is the tall man, Jar Jar is the Gungan, and Padme is the girl. When Qui-Gon asks for my name, I smile and dip my head. 

"Mars." 

It's aimless small talk from then on out, until Miss Skywalker calls for Anakin to bring Padme out for dinner. It's soup, she announces. Yes! Soup is great, and hers is the best. I pretend not to see Qui-Gon watching my reaction and take a seat at the table, next to Anakin. 

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Miss Skywalker explains to them.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate mine," Anakin adds.

"Any attempt to escape..." she starts.

"And they blow you up ... boom!" Anakin makes a gesture.

"How wude," Jar Jar mutters. 

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws-" Padme starts.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," I shrug, taking a bite of the meat in the soup. I'm being touchy tonight. I know that. But something is nagging at the back of my head that says _look out_. And I'm usually right, that feeling is usually right, so I air on the side of caution and don't really speak through much of the dinner.

"We must survive on our own," Anakin's mother nods. A moment later, Jar Jar grabs food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue. Padme looks over at him, and Qui-Gon gives him a _look_. 

"'Scuse me," he says, embarrassed.

"Has anybody ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin asks, gladly changing the subject. Padme shakes her head.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous," Qui-Gon says.

"I'm the only human who can do it," Anakin boasts. And he's right- he is. Much to Sebulba's anger.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods," the man says. Anakin grins, wide like he always does when someone compliments him. Meanwhile Jar Jar tries to snatch more food with his tongue but Qui-Gon grabs it between his thumb and forefinger. I startle. 

"Don't do that again," Qui-Gon says, voice low. Jar Jar tries to say something, and Qui-Gon lets his grip on the Gungan's tongue drop. 

And suddenly, it's out of my mouth before I even know what I'm saying. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

To Qui-Gon's credit, he doesn't skip a beat. "What makes you think that?" 

"I saw your-" I gesture. I don't know the right word. "Laser sword. Only Jedi use that sort of thing." 

He leans back in his chair and smiles. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so," I say, making quick eye contact before looking away. 

"Why not?" 

"You don't seem like the killing type to me," I state plainly. He looks at me, brows furrowed just a little.

"He does that a lot," Anakin smiles, looking at me. "Like he knows what you're thinking. It's kinda creepy." 

"Is not," I protest.

"It is," he says. "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here to free all the slaves." he stops. "Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he says gently.

"I think you have. Why else would you be here?" Anakin points out. 

Qui-Gon stops and looks at the two of us like he's trying to figure us out. "I can see there's no fooling you." he leans forward slightly. "We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission." 


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asks, eyes wide. I just nod to myself. The feeling was right, again. 

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it," Padme says. 

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin says excitedly. 

"I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need," Qui-Gon says, in that fancy way he says everything.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade," Jar Jar says. 

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Padme says earnestly. 

"Gambling," I offer.

"Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races," Miss Skywalker shudders. 

"Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally," Qui-Gon murmurs. 

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever!" Ani butts in. "There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod!" 

"Anakin! Watto won't let you-" Miss Skywalker says, astonished. I'm shaking my head as well- Anakin is not doing this. It's insane. It's like he has a death wish.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it!" he says to her. Then he turns to Qui-Gon- "You could make him think it's yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you." The Jedi looks at Anakin's mother, who is visibly upset.

"I don't want you to race. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." she says.

"But Mom, I love it! The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need!" he gestures to Qui-Gon, the R2 unit, Jar Jar, and Padme. 

"Anakin!" she protests.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon decides. I sigh with relief. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might help us?" Miss Skywalker shakes her head no.

"I could do it," I say. The room goes quiet. Everyone's looking at me, but Anakin is the first to speak. 

"You wouldn't win," he points out. 

"I can race," I say. "You know that. You've seen it." 

"You're not doing this either," Anakin's mother says firmly. "Mars, you are like a son to me. I won't allow either of you to race." 

"Mom... you said the biggest problem in the universe is nobody helps each other," Anakin pleads. She sighs heavily. There's a tense silence.

Padme speaks up. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son or his friend in danger. We'll find some other way."

"No, there is no other way," Miss Skywalker sighs. "I may not like it, but... Anakin, he can help you." she stops. "He was meant to help you." Well, dinner is effectively over, decisions made, and I curl up in front of the fireplace. It's my usual spot when I stay over, and everyone else settles in where it looks comfortable. 

The next morning, Anakin and I have to be at Watto's early, so we leave before everyone else is up. It's tedious- Anakin's excitement is practically palpable in the room and he's fidgety- knocking things over and fumbling with tools. I end up fixing something he was going to because he keeps dropping tools. He's already told Watto, who of course laughed at him even though Ani's won most of the races he's been in. 

When Qui-Gon walks in with Padme, the droid and Jar Jar, I let out a breath of relief. Ani's been driving me nuts. 

"he boy tells me you wanta sponsor him in a race," Watto says to him when they enter. "How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think, huh."

"My ship will be the entry fee." He uses a mechanism that looks a little like a watch to display a hologram of his ship. Watto studies it carefully.

"Oh, not bad... not bad... ah Nubian, ah," he mumbles.

"It's in good order, except for the parts I need," Qui-Gon says. 

"What would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it," the blue alien asks. I see Anakin flush.

"Ah- it wasn't my fault really... Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod. Mostly." I hide a laugh. 

Watto actually does laugh, saying, "That you did, huh. The boy is good, no doubts there." 

"Well, I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built.'" Qui-Gon's talking in that _way_ , and I hear Watto try to conceal a laugh. 

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." he pauses. "So, you supply the pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship." Qui-Gon haggles. Watto thinks about it, and I try not to be too nervous. 

"Either way, you win," The Jedi says.

"Deal," Watto agrees, and Qui-Gon leaves the shop without a backward glance. "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya," the alien mutters. _Your friend is a foolish one, methinks._

After Watto lets Ani and I go, we head back to his house to work on the pod. Jar Jar and Padme try to help- well, Padme's more of a help since Anakin teaches her how to repair it, and she listens. Jar Jar just plays with tools and bolts. I don't have a problem with that. I'm inside, actually- I came in for a drink, since it's so hot I might have a heatstroke. And if you live on a desert planet like Tatooine and think you're going to have a stroke, it is _hot_. I don't understand how Anakin's still in his long sleeves and pants- I'm in shorts and a shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Luckily, I got a trader to give me a tube of sunblock that I only use really sparingly. I think this counts as a situation where I'd need it. 

"You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward," I hear Qui-Gon talking to Anakin's mother on the porch.

"Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has a..." she trails off.

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon finishes. I set down my glass and creep over to stand next to the door, listening. Anakin? Powers? 

"Yes..." Miss Skywalker says shakily. 

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life." She says. "They... they both do." I flinch at her reference to me. _Anakin_ is the extraordinary one. I think we all knew he would go places, really _be_ somebody. But me? I think I'll always be on Tatooine. I'm nothing like Ani. 

"Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear." Qui-Gon pauses. "Who is his father?"

"There was no father," Miss Skywalker says. "I carried him, I gave birth, I raised him, I can't explain what happened." Silence for a moment. 

"Can you help him?" she whispers.

"I don't know. I didn't actually come here to free slaves." Qui-Gon's voice is heavy. They don't speak. I push myself off of the wall and run a hand through my sweaty black hair. Anakin needs to get off of Tatooine. He doesn't belong here. 

I shove my hands in my pockets and walk outside. Shmi Skywalker's words won't leave my head- _He deserves better. They both do._ And with it comes another thought- if Anakin has these... powers, then what do I have? Could I have them too?

I remember Anakin talking about me at dinner last night, how it was _kinda creepy_ that sometimes I knew what people were feeling, or whether someone's intentions were good. It's not like Anakin- he's never shown that he can do things like that. I shake my head. I'm grasping at straws, trying to be special. I have my work cut out for me on Tatooine. That boy is going places, with or without powers. He's like my little brother, and I'm not going to let my inability to let this go cloud my judgement. 

I hear the rumble of the pod- they must have found a power cell and got it up and running. That's good- that was my only real concern with it. I know that if it runs, Anakin will pilot it and win. I consider going back and seeing for myself, but I think better of it and just walk towards the slowly setting suns. I know this desert. Couldn't get badly lost if I tried. 

I close my eyes at the harsh, orange light and just stand there for a moment. I have to let Ani be special. He _is_ special. I won't be the one to stand in his way. 

When I head back, I'm almost late for dinner. Anakin asks where I was, and I shrug, saying Watto needed me for something. It's too easy to lie about it. After, Qui-Gon takes Anakin out to the balcony to do... _something_. I didn't listen and I don't think Qui-Gon specified. I listen to the conversations with Miss Skywalker and Padme, with Jar Jar and the droid jumping in every so often. If there's a blatantly bad joke to be made, I make it and everyone laughs. But no matter how hard I laugh or how wide, it doesn't reach my eyes, I'm afraid, and my chest feels hollow. 

After a while I make an excuse- going to use the tiny refresher, and I slip outside. The balcony isn't high up- maybe a foot above my head, and I stay close. I can't hear much, so I climb the precarious ledges. Precarious because they're rounded, and my foot slips every so often. I manage to sit above a window just under the balcony, and look at the stars while I debate whether to listen to what Qui-Gon and Anakin are talking about, or block it out.

Apparently Anakin's also watching the stars, because he says, "There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them," Qui-Gon answers.

"Has anyone been to 'em all?" Ani asks.

The Jedi laughs quietly. "Not likely."

"I want to be the first one to see them all," he declares. Before Qui-Gon can reply, Miss Skywalker calls from inside the house. 

"Ani, bedtime!" 

"Ow!" the boy says. Ah, yes, they must be dealing with the cut Ani got on his arm an hour ago.

"There we are, good as new," the Jedi says.

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" his mother calls. A moment passes.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asks. 

"Checking your blood for infections," Qui-Gon explains. "Go on. You have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well." I hear Anakin run into the house. I'm about to drop down when I hear the Jedi speak.

"Obi-Wan?"

A tinny voice comes from the comlink he must be holding. "Yes, Master?" 

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute..." the other man says.

"I need a midi-chlorian count." I frown. What's that?

"The reading's off the chart!" this _Obi-Wan_ says. "Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."

"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon replies.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." 

I shake my head. I don't know what midichlorians are, but if they're something that could hurt Anakin, I have to know. I haul myself up, grasping at the railing and tumbling over. I roll on my shoulder as I hit the ground and come up on my feet. I take a look at Qui-Gon. He's put the comlink away, and looks a little startled.

"What are midichlorians, some sort'a disease?" I demand, leaning against the wall. 

He lets out a tired chuckle. "No, not a disease. They're microscopic life-forms that are in every living thing. The more you have, the more strong with the Force you are." 

"And Ani's strong with the Force." 

"It would seem so." 

I nod and tilt my head back to look at the stars. I look back at the Jedi. "It's not going to hurt him, is it?" 

"No, not at all," he smiles. 

"Good," I say, looking back up again. "And when you take him, you'll be good to him," I state. "You won't hurt him." 

" _Take_ him?" Qui-Gon asks, sounding confused.

"He's got more midi-whatevers than Yoda," I point out. I don't know who Yoda is, but he's probably a powerful guy, right? "So he's got to be a Jedi." 

"We don't know if we _will_ take him." I nod. 

After a moment of silence, I speak up again. "Well... good. That's all I wanted to know." I straighten up and move to go back inside. 

"That's what you wanted to know?" he asks, voice disbelieving. 

"Yes," I say, turning around. "I needed to know that you would be good to Anakin. And while I know you wouldn't do anything-"

"How?" The look in his eyes has changed. "How do you know? You've known me for two and a half days. How would you know?" 

"I just _do_ ," I say. "It's a feeling, okay? And my gut is always right. So I know you wouldn't hurt him." 

"Would you mind if I took a look at your blood as well?" Qui-Gon asks. 

I shrug. Can't hurt. "If you want. Ani's the special one. I've probably got as many-" I shake my head. "Whatever they are- I've probably got less than a rock you'd find out here." 

The Jedi doesn't speak as I sit in front of him, arm out, palm and wrist up. He pricks me with a tiny needle gently, and wipes it off. He scrapes it onto a comlink chip and inserts it into the link itself. 

"Obi-Wan, run this as well," he instructs to the man on the other side. 

"Yes, Master," comes the reply, and a few seconds later, he says, "This one is abnormally high as well, Master. Over fifteen thousand." 

"Thank you," Qui-Gon says, and Obi-Wan doesn't say anything else. 

"What's that mean, then?" I ask. 

He looks up at me with a smile. "It means you have more than any rock out here could ever hope to have." 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brings with it both a fierce excitement for the race, and a deep dread that sits in the pit of my stomach. It's not about the race, either- this is the feeling I had when I saw Qui-Gon and the others, only laced with anxiety and fear. And much stronger. My knee-jerk reaction to Qui-Gon was to go closer. My instinct now is to keep an eye on Anakin. Something's going to happen. 

For a moment I contemplate telling Qui-Gon. The fact that I know things I shouldn't must have something to do with the midichlorians, right? 

Actually, speaking of Qui-Gon, I was up late last night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, trying to decipher all of this. Anakin has powers. His midichlorian count is crazy high, and I'm not far behind. So if he has powers, I must have some too. But what do I have? Qui-Gon said Anakin can see the future, just a little bit. My gut is never wrong. Does that make it my power? Or is it the feelings of other people that I feel like they're mine? 

It reminds me of an incident when I was younger, maybe as old as Anakin is now. There was an old woman selling spare parts in the plaza, and as I got closer, the feeling of deep sadness hit me like a slap to the face. Like something inside me was dying. 

_"Why are you sad?"_ I'd asked, and the woman looked up sharply, shock written across her face. 

_"I'm not sad,"_ she said. 

_"You are,"_ I argued. _"I can feel that you're sad."_

_"Oh, dear child. Don't worry. I will be fine."_

I never saw that woman again, and later, after asking around, I found out her son had just died, and the same day she had collapsed. Dead of a broken heart, they said. 

I shake myself out of my thoughts. I have to focus. Anakin has to win today, and I'm going early with him to help him make last minute fixes to the pod. I walk quietly over to Anakin's room, pushing open the door and shaking him lightly to wake him. 

"Today," he whispers, eyes wide. 

"Today," I grin. 

After a fast breakfast, we're over at the hangar with the pod. Anakin is excited, the prospect of failure not even crossing his mind. It's infectious, it always is. Padme's here, too, but she won't be much help. She's agreed to look at the competition. 

"You watch for Sebulba on the turns, though," I say as Anakin talks through his strategy about an hour later (which is essentially "if I feel an impulse to do something it's right and I'll do it"). "He's nasty. Wouldn't want to see you crushed on the last lap." 

Anakin laughs. "He'll try, but I'll beat him." 

I smile. "Of course, Ani." I tighten a bolt and drop the wrench, ignoring the fact that Anakin has never once finished a race. He's a good pilot, but if you can't finish a race, where does that land you? "Okay," I say, wiping the sweat from my face. "This is crazy. This is so crazy, Ani, but you're gonna be awesome out there." 

And for a moment, one distressing moment, Anakin's excited, hopeful look drops. It's anxiety and fear taking its toll on him, like it's taken on me. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I ask, brushing some of his hair out of his face. 

"I can do it," he says stubbornly. 

"You can," I agree. 

"Mars," he says, voice small. "You know things are going to happen before they do." 

I wince, remembering the previous night. "Sometimes." 

"Can you tell what'll happen today?" His eyes are wide, and his fingers are shaking. 

"Do you want me to try?" I ask. 

"Please," he says, and I nod, closing my eyes, on my knees in the hot hangar. I try to find the feeling from before, the sinking apprehension today brought with it. It widens and intensifies, and I try to focus and figure out what it means. 

I open my eyes. "It's not you, Ani. But it's a heavy, dark feeling." 

"What does it mean?" he asks, walking on his knees to come closer. 

"It's not about the race," I elaborate. "Something else. I know you'll win, Ani. But I have a bad feeling about today." 

"You should tell Qui-Gon." 

I shake my head immediately. "No. What if I'm wrong?" 

"You brought Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Padme, and Artoo-" the droid, I remember, "Because of a feeling. Didn't you?" 

"You're too smart, Ani," I say, my voice not carrying the humor I intended. 

"Didn't you?" 

"Yes," I admit. 

"And you've never been wrong before," Anakin says. "I don't think you're wrong. I think I'll win, and _then_ something will happen." 

"Anything can happen when you win," I say. "You win, and I don't care what happens." 

"I will," he says confidently.

"I have no doubts." 

Watto flies past us as we start to pull our pod on Eopies. Padme, who's been looking at the other racers, is back and helping, and Anakin's mother rode an Eopie here. "Ouna bakeesa. Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd!" _Better stop your friends betting or I'll end up owning him too!_

"What'd he mean by that?" Anakin asks as Qui-Gon approaches us. 

"I'll tell you later. Good morning," he greets us. I nod, and he goes over to help Anakin's mother from the other Eopie. I hear the R2 and C3P0 talking, but I block it off. 

Kitster, another slave boy, a friend of Anakin's, comes over. "This is so wizard Ani! I'm sure you'll do it this time." I tense. 

"Do what?" Padme asks, and I pointedly don't look at any of them. So they don't know. Of course not. 

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster says. 

"You've never won a race?" Padme asks, shocked.

"Well... not exactly," Anakin trails off.

"Not even finished?" she says. Anakin looks away. The tension is starting to hit him. 

"He's going to win," I say. "Won't you, Ani?" 

"I will," Anakin nods, determination sweeping across his face.

"Of course you will," Qui-Gon encourages. But I don't miss the swift look he and Padme exchange, one of concern. 

As the hours tick past, the dread in my stomach only intensifies. Something's wrong. Or something is about to go wrong. I think of telling Qui-Gon but I don't want to make a fool of myself. If he doesn't know (and he's a Jedi!), then it's not important. It's just a feeling. 

The two-headed announcer stands and starts to talk. I pat Anakin on the back and wish him good luck as he pilots the pod out of the hangar, to wait in line with the other racers. 

"Toogi! Toogie! Toong mee cha kulkah du Boonta magi! Tah oos azalus ooval Poddraces," the one head says, only speaking his one language that I haven't learned.

"That's absolutely right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid," the second head announces.

"La Yma beestoo," the first says, pointing out a racer.

"I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system," says the second. I peer down and find Anakin in the line. 

"Eh Gasgano doowa newpa Ord Petrovia!" 

"Two time winner, Boles Roor," the first head says. 

"Poo tula moosta, woe grane champio Sebulba du Pixelito! Splastyleeya bookie ookie!" the first announces Sebulba to the crowd, and people start to cheer.

"And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy." the second head says, voice flat. I let out a loud whoop and glare up at the announcer's box. 

And that's when I see it- Sebulba walks behind Anakin's pod engines and disconnects something. I'm too far away, I can't see what it is, but he walks away, laughing. 

"Scumbag," I mutter. Qui-Gon walks up to Anakin and they talk for a moment, before the Jedi returns. 

"Is he nervous?" Miss Skywalker asks nervously.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon reassures her.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen is not-" Padme protests.

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too," he says, not unkindly. 

"You assume too much," she retorts, but the Jedi says nothing. 

Jabba the Hutt starts the race by spitting a frog's head at a gong (ew). All of the racers start their engines, including Anakin. The feeling returns in full force, stabbing in my throat, and I turn to Qui-Gon. 

"Something's wrong," I say quickly. He looks at me, confused, but he sees it soon enough- Anakin's engines have sputtered and died. Everyone has taken off already, including Sebulba. But there's another racer stuck there too, the guy from the Tund system. 

"Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled," the announcer says, and the crowd laughs and points. I just pray to whoever's up there that Anakin's engines didn't fail completely, that he can still race. I see the Tund system guy working frantically on his own pod.

"Well, it looks like Quadrinaros is having engine trouble also," the second head of the announcer says.

"C'mon Ani!" Jar Jar calls. A moment later, Anakin's engines stutter to life again and he takes off at full speed towards his competitors.

"And there goes Skywalker!" the second head calls. 

"Go Ani, go!" Jar Jar cheers. I grin and cheer him on. Late start, but there's always a chance. People are taking bets, cheering, and eating frogs. Never had the stomach for them. 

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn," the announcer says. I tense. 

"Oh, that is not good," I mutter. "They'll try to shoot down pods." 

As a pod comes around the corner, the engines fly off in all directions and explodes. 

"Oh my god!" Padme whispers. She and Miss Skywalker both are pale with shock and fear. I look back- is Qui-Gon _meditating_? I shrug. Jedi do Jedi stuff, I guess. Meanwhile Sebulba tears into the arena, followed by other racers. Cheers go up from the crowd. But I can't see Anakin. 

"Look, there he comes!" Padme points him out, the little pilot, quickly gaining on the others. I let out a loud laugh. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" The announcer says something but the crowd cheers too loudly for me to hear it. And I don't care. Anakin's a real contender now! 

"Two more laps," I say to Padme. She puts a hand over her mouth but I can see the excitement on her face. 

Sebulba is seen on one of the screens opening the side vent on the racer next to him. Exhaust cuts through the other alien's engine and it explodes. 

"Oh, I don't care what universe you're from, that's gotta hurt," the announcer says sympathetically. A second later a Tusken Raider shoots down a pod. A collective sound of dismay erupts from the crowd. 

"Here he comes!" Jar Jar shouts. It's true- Anakin's gaining, and the third lap begins. He and Sebulba are now just about neck and neck. 

"At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker!" the announcer yells. Sebulba tries to cheat again, but Anakin avoids it. It forces him off-course, however, and is forced onto the service ramp. That never ends well. But he swoops to the inside and takes the lead. I yell triumphantly. 

"It's Skywalker!" the second head says. "Amazing... a quick controlled thrust and he's back on course!" 

"Did he crashed?" Jar Jar asks, but nobody answers. We'll find out soon enough. Then the screens show it- one Anakin's engines is beginning to shake loose. 

"Sithspit," I hiss, leaning over the rails. "Don't come loose, come on..." 

"Skywalker's in trouble. Sebulba takes the lead!" 

Anakin tries to switch over to another maneuvering system, but while he does it, Sebulba blows past him. When Anakin tries to speed past the alien, he just blocks all of his attempts. They're side by side down the final stretches of track. 

"He's catching Sebulba! This little human being is out of his mind!" the second head shouts. "They're side by side!" 

Anakin's steering rods have locked up, and he tries to pull away from Sebulba to fix it. When they unlock, the effect sends Sebulba spinning and crashing to the ground. 

"Yes!" I shout. 

"Skywalker wins! The crowds are going nuts!" the announcer calls the winner. 

Anakin stops the pod and hundreds of people flood the track, cheering and hauling Anakin onto their shoulders. We all rush over to him.

"Mom, Mars! I did it!" he exclaims. "Yeah!"

I hug him tight, shouting, "I knew you could do it!" to be heard above the crowds. As the racers leave, the hangar is almost empty.

"Great job, Ani!" Jar Jar congratulates him. He's practically glowing. Padme hugs Anakin. 

"We owe you everything, Ani," she says. His mother swoops in and gives him a kiss. 

"It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." 

Watto is fuming, of course. He bet on Sebulba. Slimeball. 

"You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!" he yells at Qui-Gon, who doesn't seem at all fazed. Even when Watto puts his face right up against the Jedi's, he just smiles. 

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." I hide a laugh. "Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy." Anakin's eyes go wide. I'm frozen to the spot. 

"Release?" Anakin whispers. 

"It's you, Ani," I whisper back. I can't help my smile. "You're getting out of here." He shoots me an alarmed look that I chose to ignore.

"You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!" 

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts?" Qui-Gon says with mock politeness. "I'm sure they can settle this."

"Take him!" Watto huffs. Qui-Gon nods and walks off. 

A little while later, Watto's dug out Ani's slave chip. He had told Anakin to wait outside while he turned to me, instruments in his little hands. 

"I suppose you want yours off too," he grumbles. 

"The bet didn't cover me," I say. Watto just huffs and grabs my arm. I try not to wince as he digs out mine too. 

"Sir?" I whisper, putting pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding. 

"Go, before I change my mind," the blue alien snarls. I turn and run outside. Does this mean I'm free? I must be free! Anakin must not know what this means. How could he not? But I don't dwell on it. I leave. 

"Hi!" Qui-Gon comes up to us and takes us back to Anakin's house. He grins at Anakin and hands him a handful of credits. I smile widely.

"Yes!" Ani beams. He bursts through the door and Miss Skywalker looks up from where she's been cleaning. 

"Mom, he sold the pod. Look at all the money we have!" He pulls the bag that he'd transferred the credits into out of his pocket.

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful, Ani!" she smiles broadly. The joy and pride in the room makes me feel light.

"And Anakin has been freed," Qui-Gon says.

"What?" Anakin's eyes go wide.

"You're no longer a slave."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear that?" The blonde boy turns to his mother. 

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You're free!" she turns to Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Yes." he says. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident."

"You mean I get to come with you in your starship?" Anakin asks. The Jedi kneels in front of him, peering up into his face. 

"Anakin, training to become a Jedi is not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it's a hard life." 

"But I want to go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing!" Anakin says, and turns to his mother. "Can I go, Mom?" 

"Anakin, this path has been placed for you. The choice is yours alone," she says. And I think she understands the gravity of the decision. She will most likely never see Anakin again. Why would he come back? Would they even let him? 

The feeling of dread has been chased out by all that's just happened. And while I feel a little stung- I know that I was right all along. Anakin _is_ special. He's going to be a Jedi.

I see Padme watching my reaction. I look back and raise an eyebrow.

She comes a little closer and whispers, "Aren't you jealous?" 

I frown at her blunt choice of words, and their implication. "I'm happy for him. I always knew he was going to be great. Whatever he ended up doing. And now he gets to be a Jedi, like we pretended when he was little." 

She looks like she wants to say something more, but Anakin decides. "I want to do it."

"Then pack your things. We haven't much time," Qui-Gon says. 

Anakin whoops a little with excitement and begins to walk toward his room. He stops short and turns around. 

"Oh no." I whisper. Padme doesn't even look at me. She knows what's happening.

"What about Mom?" he asks. "Is she free too?"

"I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it." the Jedi says softly. 

"You're coming, aren't you, Mom?" Anakin pushes. I shake my head minutely, but it isn't as if Anakin's looking at me.

"Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go," she smiles sadly. 

"I don't want things to change," he whispers.

"But you can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting." I lean back against the cool wall. "Now, hurry." They hug and Anakin dashes into his room. 

"Thank you." Miss Skywalker brushes her hands off on her dress.

"I'll watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?" Qui-Gon asks. They have a quiet, quick conversation while Anakin packs. Padme and Jar Jar leave during this, Padme shooting me a saddened look. I brush it off. It's fine, and I am fine. 

Anakin walks out with Qui-Gon. We, Miss Skywalker and I, stand in the doorway and watch. 

Ani looks back, then at Qui-Gon, then runs back to us, hugging his mother tightly. I watch, a strained smile frozen on my face.

"I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it," he starts to cry. 

"Ani," she whispers. 

"Will I ever see you again?" he looks at me then, and I think he realizes the full situation. "Mars? What about Mars?" 

And that's when _I_ realize. I'm free. I can do anything. Go anywhere. I'm not stuck here. I'm not a slave. 

"What does your heart tell you?" his mother whispers.

"I hope so, yes..." Ani mumbles. "I guess."

"Then we will see each other again," she reassures him. He looks up at me. I nod. 

"I will come back and free you, Mom... I promise." Anakin says. "And you too, Mars, I'll come back." 

I don't have the heart to tell his mother I'm free too. She'll be lonely and upset. I don't want that.

But I _want_ to be free. So I hold up my arm and let him see the identical mark on my arm where my chip was dug out too. He gapes. 

"You're going to be amazing," I promise him. It's the only real promise I've ever made, or had to make. 

"Now be brave," Miss Skywalker whispers. "And don't look back. Don't look back." He nods and hugs her again. She turns him around and he walks back to Qui-Gon. They start to run towards the Jedi's craft.

The fear returns, stronger than ever. I turn to Anakin's mother wide-eyed. 

"Miss-" 

"Mars," she says. "I know you're free." 

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I want to say something else but the feeling returns, like an angry knife in my ribs. "Something's wrong. They won't make it to the ship." 

"Can you do something?" she asks, eyes wide. 

"I can try." I say firmly, and take off like a shot after them. 

"Anakin, drop!" I hear Qui-Gon yell. He must have felt it too. Ani does, thank the stars, as a dark-cloaked figure on a speeder bike streaks towards them. The figure jumps off and I have to take a breath. The fear turns into a numb _cold_ that spreads through my bones. He lights his laser sword- it's _red,_ and Qui-Gon barely stops his attack. 

The man is constantly on the offensive, Qui-Gon defending. Anakin is still in the sand for a moment. 

"Ani, tell them to take off!" Qui-Gon yells. Anakin races away to the ship. I see the man now- eyes yellow, face red with black markings. He's not a Jedi. 

And then it happens, like I'm watching time slow down. Qui-Gon's open on his left side. The man sees it. He angles himself, and I do the only thing I can think of- I throw myself at him, tackling him to the ground. His saber hits the sand and deactivates. I'm not heavy enough to keep him pinned, but I press down my weight to try anyway. His fingers are wrapped around my wrist and I can feel his nails digging into my skin. Wide brown eyes meet flashing yellow ones for just a second.

He throws me off of him and I land heavily in a sand dune. I watch as the Jedi's ship flies over to us, hovering a few feet above the ground. I've bought Qui-Gon some time, but not enough if the ship is going to land. Then I realize- it _isn't_ going to land. Qui-Gon is by my side in an instant, grabbing my arm and taking a wild jump onto the half lowered ramp of the ship. He pulls me inside as the ramp folds up. And I'm inside. 

Qui-Gon deactivates his lightsaber and promptly collapses. He's conscious, just exhausted, and keeps himself up with his arms. The cockpit door opens to reveal Anakin and a tall boy in the same sort of clothing as Qui-Gon, only with a dark brown cloak. He's got short hair, except for a long, thin braid. They rush over to us. 

"Are you all right?" Anakin asks, looking at us with wide eyes.

"I think so," the Jedi says. I nod when Anakin turns his gaze to me. 

"What was it?" the other boy asks. 

"I'm not sure, but he was well trained in the Jedi arts." I snort. They all look up at me. I must be a wreck- sweaty and with sand in my hair. 

"That thing was _not_ a Jedi," I say, leaning against the wall. 

"My guess is he was after the Queen," Qui-Gon says. 

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asks. The other boy shoots both of us a look. I shrug. 

Qui-Gon takes a breath. "We will be patient." he looks up at me, then at Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." he gestures to the older boy.

"Hi," they shake hands. "You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you," Anakin says. 

"I'm Mars," I say with a small wave. Obi-Wan stands and offers me his hand. I shake it. 

"Do you have a last name?" he asks. 

"Carson," I grin. "Am I even supposed to be here?" 

"If we had left you, he would have killed you," Qui-Gon points out. 

"I don't think he cared," I shrug. "Almost broke my back when he threw me, though. 

"He threw you? Why?" Obi-Wan asks, eyes wide. 

"Um," I shove my hands in my pockets and duck my head. "I may have gotten involved." 

"Mars tackled him," Qui-Gon says. 

"You did?" Anakin asks. 

"Had the weirdest color of eyes," I mutter. "Yellow." 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchange a look. They stand, going to the cockpit, and leave us to our devices. Anakin and I sit in the main room, on the couches. 

"Wait, Mars, you're not free," Anakin says, voice high with panic. "When Watto finds out, he'll blow you up!" 

I grin. "Au contraire, my guy." A trader taught me the phrase and I smile at finally being able to use it. "Watto took out my chip too." 

"What?" he gapes. 

"Yeah," I say, pulling up my sleeve and showing him the scabbed-over cut. 

"The bet didn't cover you though," he says. 

"No it didn't." I look down at the wound. "He just... did it. I don't know why." 

"That's weird," Anakin mutters. 

"Well, at least now I know what my feeling meant," I say, changing the subject. 

"The man Qui-Gon fought?" 

"I think so. It only got worse when he was close to me." I scrunch up my face. "But once I was on top of him, it was gone." 

Anakin looks confused. "That's weird." 

"It is," I say, shrugging. 

"You didn't bring any of your things?" 

"Didn't know I'd be coming along," I let the corner of my mouth quirk up into a half-smile. "I just knew something was going to happen and that you could be hurt." 

"Thanks," he says. 

"No problem, Ani," I ruffle his hair. I can tell he's cold, and so am I, but I pull off my maroon-colored shirt and drape it over him. 

"But-" he protests. 

"Nope," I grin. "You're cold and you need sleep. So sleep. I'll wake you up if anything exciting happens." 

"Fine," Anakin grumbles and pulls my shirt over his body. He curls into a little ball and I sit quietly, waiting for him to fall asleep. His breathing evens out and I let out a breath. 

What now?

I'm on this ship with two Jedi and Anakin. And a girl. And a Gungan. They're going to take Anakin, train him to be a Jedi, of course. Qui-Gon had said that he had more midichlorians than Yoda, whoever that was. But he had to be important if he and Anakin were being compared like that. Meanwhile, midichlorian-wise I'm not far behind Anakin. But I doubt they'll want me to be trained. I'm not sure how I feel about that. 

I remember Qui-Gon meditating at the race, and the way I'd tried to call back my nagging feelings to see if Anakin would do well. Was that the same? Or close to being the same? And could I do it again? 

There's a little alcove just above the couch where Anakin is sleeping. I crawl into it, lean my back against the wall and fold my legs under me. I tip my head back and let it rest against the wall. The ceiling is grey, just like most of the things in this ship. I close my eyes, letting myself relax. I think about Anakin's request at the hangar- could I tell him the outcome of the race? Did I know whether or not it would go well?

But I don't have anything to grasp at, to examine. Nobody's asking me for how I feel about this. I don't know what's happening, or what will happen. There are too many things in the way of figuring out what it all means. 

So I brush it away. Stupid. It's a gut feeling, and all it means is that I've got a decent head on my shoulders. But that doesn't explain my run-ins with other people's powerful emotions. That must be it then- that must be what I can do. Anakin is asleep, and has no powerful emotions swirling at the moment. Jar Jar, the Gungan, is also asleep. And not that smart. So it won't be him. 

I picture Padme. It should be easy if she's feeling something strong- love, sadness, anger. Those last two are the ones I've come into contact with most. I picture her in my head, and try to focus on where she is- in the cockpit with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and whoever else was on this ship. But I get nothing. 

_Well, what were you expecting, some sort of epiphany? Seeing all of her thoughts?_

No, I- 

Okay, maybe I was expecting something more climactic, but seeing as I didn't get that, I should probably sleep. But my internal clock is on Tatooine time, and it's the middle of the day. I get down, careful not to disturb Anakin, and go to a window. We've jumped into lightspeed, and the stars are streaking past us at an unreasonably fast rate. I must stand there for ages, because when I look back, Anakin's changed positions and the faint murmurs of conversation from the cockpit have stopped. 

And it's then, I guess, that it really hits me- I'm leaving. 

I don't miss it- I don't miss Watto, our former cruel master. I don't miss the sand that kept getting into my shoes. I don't miss the heat. I just miss the sense of familiarity it gave me. I've lived there my whole life. I don't know anything else. 

But I will. 

I turn away and climb back into the alcove. I'm half sitting up, my shoulder pressed up against the wall, still watching the stars. But my eyelids get heavier, and I slip into sleep as the ship gets colder. 


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin shakes me awake the next morning. Or whatever time it is, because I can't tell. 

"Qui-Gon says we're close to Coruscant!" he exclaims. 

"Where?" I mumble, picking up my shirt from the floor. I ruffle my hair. "Oh, yeah. Show me," I say, and he pulls me into the cockpit. 

It's breathtaking. It's so pretty. There are so many different colors, and trees and grass and _it isn't a sandy wasteland_! It's modern, everyone has fancy speeders and ships, and the buildings are tall. 

"Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city," says one of the pilots. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there, Senator Palpatine is waiting for us." 

"Who?" Anakin whispers up at me. I shrug. 

We land on a high platform, way above the street level of Coruscant. The ramp lowers and I keep a hold on Anakin to let Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar go first. Then we follow them out. 

A lot of guards come out after us, with Padme and Queen Amidala. The white-haired Senator, Palpatine, I'm assuming, bows to her. I follow Anakin to one side with Jar Jar to look at the city more closely.

"It's beautiful," Anakin whispers. 

"It is," I agree. 

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. With the communications breakdown, we've become very concerned," I hear Palpatine talking. "I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum?"

A different voice- "Welcome, Your Highness. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," the Queen says. 

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position," the second voice, Valorum, says. 

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," the Queen says gracefully. I turn in time to see Palpatine start to lead her away. 

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," he says. Jar Jar follows, and Anakin shoots me a look. I nod. We walk after them to the taxi. I walk slower to hear what Qui-Gon is saying to Valorum in a hushed tone. 

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately. The situation has become much more complicated." 

I run to catch up with Anakin, and soon we're escorted to Palpatine's rooms. He goes into a room with a guard and the Queen. Meanwhile, Padme seems to have disappeared in the hubbub, and in the room Palpatine's in, we can see them talking, but can't hear a word. I make a reminder for myself- I should learn as much as I can. 

"Where's Qui-Gon?" Anakin leans over and whispers. 

"Jedi Council, whatever that means," I reply. He shrugs and fidgets with the hem of his sleeve. I close my eyes and try to relax. But it isn't working, so I watch Jar Jar out of the corner of my eye to make sure the Gungan doesn't do anything stupid.

Anakin's fidgeting only gets worse, so I sit up and say, "Somebody put itching powder in your pants, or what?" 

"No," he doesn't meet my eyes. "Just... what if I don't see Padme again?" 

"I'm sure we will, Ani," I say. 

"I want to see her just in case," he declares. 

"Alright. We'll find her," I promise. "She works for the Queen, and the Queen is here, so we find the Queen, we find Padme," I reason. Ani nods, and we get up, ignoring Jar Jar's confused look, and walk down the hallway. 

"There," I point to a door. A guard stands in front of it. I open my mouth, but he doesn't let me, cuts me off to speak into his comlink. Anakin looks at me nervously. I shrug. 

"The boys are here to see Padme," the guard says. 

"Let them in," says the voice on the other line. The door opens, and we are greeted by Rabe, a handmaiden of the Queen's. 

"I'm sorry, Ani, but Padme is not here right now," she says softly. 

"Who is it?" I hear the Queen call. 

"Anakin Skywalker, and his friend, to see Padme, Your Highness." 

She appears in the doorway, and Anakin and I bow quickly. He keeps his head down but keeps looking up at her. And I can't blame her- she's pretty. More than pretty, she's beautiful. 

"I've sent Padme on an errand," she says. 

"I'm on my way to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope," Anakin says, and I'm not even mad at being left out. I'm too busy taking in the room, the likes of which I've never seen before. "I may not see her again, so... I came to say goodbye."

"We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you," Queen Amidala says gently. Anakin bows, and I offer her a dip of my head. She doesn't look at me, so if I did something wrong, she didn't notice.

"Thank you, Your Highness," we say, and she turns and walks away. I follow Anakin out to the hallway. 

"Don't be upset, Ani. You'll see her again. The Council's on the same planet, and they do jobs for her, don't they?" I say.

"I guess," he mumbles. 

"It'll be alright," I say, smiling a little. 

A few hours later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan return to take us to see the Council, to see if we'll be trained. Anakin is jittery, and so am I. 

"What will they ask us to do?" he asks Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan is the one to answer first.

"Well, for one, you'll be tested separately," he says. Anakin shoots a fearful look my way. 

"It'll be alright, Ani," I say, shaking my head to get strands of my black hair out of my face. "You'll be alright." 

"I don't know if I can do this," he says quietly. 

"You can," I say, and my conviction must bleed into my voice, because Anakin looks up sharply. 

"You can do it," I lower my voice. "I know you can, Ani." 

"Thanks," Anakin smiles. "You can do it too. I know you can." 

But not everyone shares our faith in each other- I hear Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan talking on the balcony as Anakin goes in to the Council, for his test. 

"Anakin will not pass the Council's tests, Master. He's too old," Obi-Wan says quietly. 

"He will become a Jedi. I promise you." Qui-Gon replies. 

"Do not defy the Council, Master. Not again." 

"I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan." 

"If you would just follow the code you would _be_ on the council," Obi-Wan protests. "They will not go along with you this time."

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon says cryptically. 

"And what about the older boy, his friend? He won't pass." Obi-Wan switches tactics. 

"The Council must see that Anakin is the Chosen One," his master says. "And Mars- he is talented. Strong with the Force. They cannot miss that." 

"If Anakin is too old, of course Mars is," the apprentice says. Qui-Gon says nothing. 

I walk away. 

Obi-Wan's right, of course. I didn't know there was an age limit for training as a Jedi, but if _Anakin_ , a nine year old, is too old, then I'm definitely out of the range they look for. I'm not even entirely sure how old I am. Miss Skywalker kept track of Anakin's birthdays, gave him little gifts if she could afford them. But I'm not sure when my birthday is, so I don't know how old I am. But by general common sense, I'm older than Anakin, because I'm taller, and I look older. And I'm younger than Obi-Wan, because I look younger than him. But my exact age doesn't matter, because I'm too old.

And it's Anakin I'm worried about, because he doesn't have any other options, besides the Jedi. Logically, neither do I, but honestly, the Jedi Council could drop me off on a nice planet and I'd be fine. I can fix things, I can steal if I have to, and I would be alright. Anakin wouldn't be happy doing that. It's not the life he wants. 

I lean against the wall beside the doors leading to the Council. A minute later, Anakin steps out of the room and looks at me. 

"They say you can come in now," and I notice he's trembling slightly. 

"Thanks, Ani," I smile, trying my best to be reassuring. I walk in. It's a large, circular room with large windows, and twelve Jedi Masters sit in chairs around the circle on the floor. They're different species, but all have the same quality about them- one of wisdom, like they know things I have no business even thinking about. I resist the urge to play with my hair or crack my knuckles, my nervous habits. I don't want to do anything to make them dislike me. Or worse, give them reason to doubt Anakin _because_ of me. 

"So you're the other boy Master Jinn brought from Tatooine," a bald, dark skinned man says as I stand in the middle of the room. 

"I am," I nod. My voice is higher than it normally is- wonderful. I sound like a child. 

"What is your name?" he asks. 

"Mars," I say, and take a deep breath. "Carson." 

"And how old are you?" asks another master, a Cerean, by the look of his head. 

"Um, I-" I stop, and start again. "I don't know. I'm older than Anakin, because he's nine, and I'm _not_ nine, but I'm not as old as Obi-Wan." The dark skinned master hums a little, no melody, just an acknowledgment. 

"Why did Master Jinn bring you with him, do you think?" the Cerean asks. 

"Probably because he didn't have a choice," I answer, fidgeting with my sleeve. "I mean, he _did_ , but he didn't want to." 

"Explain," says the bald master. 

"He fought a man in black," I say. "He had a red laser sword, and yellow eyes, and he gave me a bad feeling. He tried to kill Qui- Master Jinn, with the sword, and I, um-" I close my eyes and will myself to calm down. "I jumped him. And he fell, and I tried to keep him down but I'm too light, so he threw me. Anakin told Obi-Wan to take off and they did, they flew right over us. Master Jinn grabbed my arm and did some crazy jump and landed on the ramp, and then we were inside and flying away." I take a breath. "Master Jinn said if he had left me the man in black would have killed me." 

"Had a bad feeling, did you?" a little green Jedi asks, voice old and croaky. 

"Yeah," I say, "Like something bad was going to happen. I didn't even see whoever tried to kill Master Jinn at first because I wasn't with him and Anakin. But the feeling just got worse and I went after them." 

"Think of the consequences, did you?" 

"Not really," I admit.

"You just wanted to help, hrmm?" the short green master asks. 

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to them," I say quietly. 

"How do you feel, right now?" asks an alien in a breath mask and goggles. 

I should be honest, right? So I reply with, "A little nervous." 

"Your thoughts lie with the young Skywalker boy," says a Iktotchi, an alien with two long horns growing down from his head.

"He's my best friend." 

"You worry not for yourself, but for his fate," says the alien in the mask. 

"I-" I try to make sense of what he means. "Anakin's special," I finally say. "Master Jinn said he was strong with the Force, and that he could be a Jedi. He doesn't have-" my fingers twitch in an attempt to make some sort of gesture, to talk with my hands. I don't let myself. "He doesn't have a backup plan," I say. "He's too young to go anywhere else. If he goes back to Tatooine they'll sell him into slavery again." 

"You could be, too, if we didn't accept you," the dark-skinned master reasons. 

"I'd figure it out," I reply. "I wouldn't let them take me back, I could go somewhere else and find a way to live. But Anakin's too little. He doesn't know how to do that." 

"Master Jinn said you are strong with the Force as well." he says. "Shall we test that?" 

"Sure," I say, shoving my hands in my pockets so they don't see them trembling and fidgeting. 

He reaches down and picks up a small screen. I realize what I'm supposed to do- try to figure out what's on the screen. He flicks it on, and looks back at me. I nod. He presses a button and I try to focus on the screen, though I can't see it. 

"Cup," I say. He presses the button again. "A ship." 

This goes on for a few minutes, each one coming a little easier than the last. I say the last one (it's a speeder, by the way) and tamp down on the little bit of pride in me. I can't read any of the masters' expressions, and certainly no emotions. So I could have just bombed this thing. The master and the green Jedi exchange a look. 

"Hm," the green Jedi says. "Miss your home, do you?" 

It's absurd. I almost laugh. "Not really," I answer. "I didn't like it much. And I didn't have anybody, except Anakin, and his mother." 

"What do you miss?" he asks. 

"I knew what I was doing, I guess," I say. "I knew the people and it was familiar." 

"And do you miss young Anakin's mother? Since you do not speak of one of your own?" asks the Cerean.

"I don't know mine." I try to meet his gaze. "Don't remember. I just... grew up, I guess. And Ani's mom was great. But she was his mom, not mine." 

"Worry about her fate, do you?" the little green Jedi asks. 

"Sometimes," I admit. "That she'll put up with things she shouldn't have to, and get hurt. Ani and I, we didn't let anybody mess with her too much." I swallow, thinking of Watto. "She's nice," I say. "Watto always says she's too nice. But she's an adult, right?" I look around at the other masters. "She can stand up to him if she wants." 

"Hm," he hums again. I can't tell if that's good or bad. 

"You may invite Master Jinn and young Skywalker in," the dark skinned master says, a note of finality in his voice. If anything, I'm more jittery now than I was five minutes ago. 

"Sir," I say quietly, dipping my head. I go over to the doors and pull one open. 

"Ani," I whisper, and his head shoots up. 

"Did they say yes? Are you a Jedi?" he asks excitedly.

I smile. "Nothing yet. Where's Qui-Gon?" 

"Right here," the Jedi holds the door open for Obi-Wan and Anakin and smiles at me. I move aside to let them in. 


	6. Chapter 6

"The Force is strong with him," the Cerean says when we're all assembled in the middle of the room. I can practically taste Anakin's fear. "With them both." 

"They're to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asks. The Council members look around at each other. 

"No." It's the dark skinned master who speaks. "They will not be trained." I sense Anakin's crashing disappointment. I struggle to keep my face neutral, I want to comfort him, and tell him we'll still find a way. "They are too old."

"He is the chosen one," Qui-Gon steps forward and places his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "You must see it." 

"Clouded, this boy's future is," the green master says slowly.

" _I_ will train him, then," the Jedi says. "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." I nod minutely, trying to keep my reactions to a minimum. Anakin's mood lightens slightly. I take a chance, and look behind me at Obi-Wan for a moment. He's looking at Qui-Gon with a barely discernable expression of surprise. 

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon," the green Jedi says slowly, as if he were explaining the rules to a little kid. "Impossible, to take on a second." 

"The code forbids it," the bald Jedi adds. 

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon says. 

Obi-Wan steps up. "I _am_ ready to face the trials." Trials? If Qui-Gon can't have more than one apprentice, where does Obi-Wan fit? Then I think and- trials, they must be so he can be like Qui-Gon, and train somebody else. 

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready," the green Jedi reprimands. 

"He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable." The tall Jedi says. "There is little more he can learn from me."

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," the green master decides. 

"Then what of his?" Obi-Wan's master moves to me now, one hand on my shoulder this time. "What of him?" 

"They are _both_ too old," The dark skinned master stresses. 

"That cannot be the only reason," Qui-Gon argues. "What did you see in him? What makes you not want to take him on?" I take in a little breath. The Council looks at each other. He's overstepped, hasn't he?

Finally the same master from before speaks. "Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." 

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," says the Cerean. 

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith," the bald master says. 

"This boy- staying here, he will be," the green Jedi gestures with a tiny finger at me. The master sitting next to him shoots him a confused, almost shocked look, but he just smiles peacefully and says, "May the Force be with you." It's clearly a dismissal. We all bow, and Qui-Gon gives Anakin a little push to get him going out of the room. 

It's dark when we go back outside to the ship. Anakin hasn't said a word yet, but I stay close and brush my arm against his just to ground him a little. 

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth," I hear Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking, and Anakin and I exchange a look. We creep a little closer. The R2 droid follows. We stand a little ways away, trying not to look like we're eavesdropping. 

"From your point of view," Qui-Gon says. 

"The Skywalker boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?" 

"His fate is uncertain, he's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you." The older Jedi says, voice low. 

"And what about the other one?" His apprentice presses. 

"They said nothing about why he shouldn't be trained, aside from age. Which is no fault of his," Qui-Gon says. "And they asked him to stay. So there's every chance they will allow it."

"If you ask me, they're both dangerous, and the Council knows it," Obi-Wan argues. 

"Which is precisely why I didn't ask you. Get on board." Obi-Wan turns away and reluctantly boards the ship. Qui-Gon walks over to us, and the R2 rolls away to watch the traffic on the edge of the platform. 

"Why did they ask _you_ to stay here?" Anakin turns and asks me. 

I shake my head. "I don't know. Maybe they don't want two awesome soon-to-be Jedi running around the galaxy." 

"Do you still think I'll be a Jedi?" he whispers. 

I crouch down to get on his level. "Of course," I say softly. "If the Council says no, we'll just keep asking. And if they don't let you, we'll find somebody who can teach you." 

"There has to be somebody who can use the Force that isn't a Jedi," Anakin realizes, following my train of thought. 

"Yeah," I grin. "Don't worry, Ani. It'll all work out. You'll see." 

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I don't want to be a problem," I hear Anakin say, but I'm not watching the exchange. I'm trying to figure out which part of town looks like it would house some other street kids. I take a small step back to give them the illusion of some sort of privacy. 

"You won't be, Ani. I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful," the Jedi says, voice soft. "Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." 

"Master, sir... I heard Yoda talking about midi-chlorians. I've been wondering, what are midi-chlorians?" 

I look back at the two of them this time, and remember that Anakin didn't ask Qui-Gon what midichlorians were, mostly because Qui-Gon didn't bring them up. I let out a breath. This is somewhat familiar territory.

"Midi-chlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells," he explains. 

"They live inside of me?" Anakin asks. 

"In your cells, yes... and we are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you," the Jedi says. 

"I don't understand," Anakin says, and I look up from where I'm digging my shoe into the pavement. Suddenly the feeling of dread returns, worse than before, and stabs the hardest when I look at Anakin and Qui-Gon, respectively. Ani doesn't seem to notice. Qui-Gon looks up at me for a moment. I look away. I'm going to hate this, aren't I? Not being with them? Having to deal with this feeling but with no ideas of how to help, or even what it means? 

"With time and training, Ani, you will. You will." Qui-Gon stands, and that's when a man, the Queen, and her handmaidens arrive. The tall man straightens up.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me," she says. 

"I assure you, I will not let that happen," the Jedi promises. She nods, and the people with her follow her into the ship.

Jar Jar bounces up and hugs both Anakin and I, and says, excitedly, "Wesa goen home!" I smile a little. 

"C'mon, Artoo," Anakin says to the R2 droid, who whirrs and follows him into the ship. He looks back and waves to me. I wave back, my smile so wide it feels like it's splitting my cheeks. 

"Good luck, Ani," I whisper. 

"Miss him, you will?" comes from below me, and I almost jump out of my skin as the ship shoots into the atmosphere. It's the short, green Jedi from before. He's holding a wooden walking stick and is looking up at me, brown eyes serene and calm. 

"Don't like not being able to help," I say, my hands returning to my pockets as if of their own free will. 

"Help them, you will," he says. 

"By not being there for them?" I ask, trying not to let my sarcasm bleed into my voice, despite how I want to. 

He doesn't look at me, instead, he gazes out at the city. "Face this on their own, they must." 

I look out at the skyscrapers and nod. "Why did you want to keep me here?" 

"Face this on their own, they must," he repeats, and turns, walking back inside. 

Well. 

I can't even really register all of this at once. Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and Artoo are going to Naboo to protect the Queen and track down the alien with the yellow eyes that attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine. The Jedi Council said we couldn't be trained, but yet I'm still here, at their request. In their temple, in the prettiest city I've ever seen. The cool night wind wisps around me as I watch the speeders blaze past the building. 

"You might want to come in. It gets cold out here pretty fast." I turn. It's the dark skinned master from the Council. I nod. 

"Yeah," is all I can manage. I'm not sure what I should do. 

"My name is Mace Windu," he introduces himself. "That was Yoda, back there, who asked you to stay." 

"Sounded like he was _telling_ me," I say, looking away. 

"In your friend he saw- we all saw fear." he says. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering, and to the dark side." 

"The dark side?" I ask, turning to face him fully. 

"The dark side of the Force," Windu explains. "It thrives on raw emotion. Anger. Fear. Hatred. It's destructive. Used to hurt." 

I shiver a little. "Guess it's good that we're going to be Jedi, then." 

"You don't know that yet," he says bluntly. I swallow hard and nod. 

"Right." 


End file.
